El almohadón de plumas
by CutieDoll
Summary: Estos parásitos de las aves, diminutos en el medio habitual, llegan a adquirir en ciertas condiciones proporciones enormes. La sangre humana parece serles particularmente favorable, y no es raro hallarlos en los almohadones de plumas…. Kogan. Basado en el cuento de Horacio Quiroga.


El cuento no es mío, es de Horacio Quiroga –Autor latinoamericano de Uruguay- me encanto este cuento, lo encontré y quise editar, aparte que necesito decir que la votacion anterior a terminado, disfrutad!

~El Almohadón de Plumas~

Su luna de miel fue un largo escalofrío. Castaño, angelical y tímido, el carácter duro de su marido heló sus soñadas niñerías de novio. El lo quería mucho, sin embargo, aunque a veces con un ligero estremecimiento, cuando volviendo de noche juntos por la calle, echaba una furtiva mirada a la alta estatura de Kendall, mudo desde hacía una hora. El, por su parte, lo amaba profundamente, sin darlo a conocer.

Durante tres meses –Se habían casado en abril- vivieron una dicha especial. Sin duda hubiera el deseado menos severidad en ese rígido cielo de amor, más expansiva e incauta ternura; pero el impasible semblante de su marido la contenía siempre.

La casa en que vivían influía no poco en sus estremecimientos. La blancura del patio silencioso –frisos, columnas y estatuas de mármol- producía una otoñal impresión de palacio encantado. Dentro, el brillo glacial del estuco, sin el más leve rasguño en las altas paredes, afirmaba aquella sensación de desapacible frío. Al cruzar de una pieza a otra, los pasos hallaban eco en toda la casa, como si un largo abandono hubiera sensibilizado su resonancia.

En ese extraño nido de amor Logan pasó todo el otoño.

Había concluido, no obstante, por echar un velo sobre sus antiguos sueños, y aún vivía dormido en la casa hostil sin querer pensar en nada hasta que llegaba su marido.

No es raro que adelgazara. Tuvo un ligero ataque de influenza que se arrastró insidiosamente días y días; Logan no se reponía nunca. Al fin una tarde pudo salir al jardín apoyado en el brazo de su marido. Miraba indiferentemente a uno y otro lado. De pronto Kendall, con honda ternura, le pasó muy lento la mano por la cabeza, y Logan rompió enseguida en sollozos, echándole los brazos al cuello. Lloró largamente todo su espanto callado, redoblando el llanto a la más leve caricia de Kendall. Luego los sollozos fueron retardándose, y aún quedó largo rato escondido en su cuello, sin moverse ni pronunciar una palabra.

Fue ese el último día que Logan estuvo levantado. Al día siguiente amaneció desvanecido. El medico de Kendall lo examinó con suma atención, ordenándole cama y descanso absolutos.

-No se – le dijo Kendall en la puerta de calle-. Tiene una gran debilidad que no me explico. Y sin vómitos, nada… si mañana se despierta como hoy, llámeme en seguida.

Al día siguiente Logan amaneció peor. Hubo consulta. Se constató una anemia de marcha agudísima, completamente inexplicable. Logan no tuvo más desmayos, pero se iba visiblemente a la muerte. Todo el día el dormitorio estaba con las luces prendidas y en pleno silencio. Pasaban las horas sin que se oyera el menor ruido. Logan dormitaba. Kendall vivía casi en la sala, también con toda la luz encendida. Paseaba sin cesar de un extremo a otro, con incansable obstinación. La alfombra ahogaba sus pasos. A ratos entraba en el dormitorio y proseguía su mudo vaivén a lo largo de la cama, deteniéndose un instante en cada extremo a mirar al chico.

Pronto Logan comenzó a tener alucinaciones, confusas y flotantes al principio, y que descendieron luego a ras del suelo.

El joven, con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, no hacia sino mirar la alfombra a uno a otro lado del respaldo de la cama. Una noche quedó de repente con los ojos fijos. Al rato abrió la boca para gritar, y sus narices y labios se perlaron de sudor.

-¡Kendall! ¡Kendall! – clamó, rígido de espanto, sin dejar de mirar la alfombra.

Kendall corrió al dormitorio, y al verlo aparecer Logan lanzó un alarido de horror.

-¡Soy yo, Logan, soy yo!

Logan lo miro con extravío, miro la alfombra, volvió a mirarlo, después de largo rato de estupefacta confrontación, volvió en si. Sonrío y tomó entre las suyas la mano de su marido, temblando y acariciándola por media hora.

Entre alucinaciones más porfiadas, hubo un antropoide apoyado en la alfombra sobre los dedos, que tenia fijos en el los ojos.

Los médicos volvieron inútilmente. Había allí delante de ellos una vida que se acababa, desangrándose día a día, hora a hora, sin saber absolutamente como. En la ultima consulta Logan yacía en estupor mientras ellos la pulsaban, pasándose de unos a otro la muñeca inerte. La observaron largo rato en silencio, y siguieron al comedor.

-Psst… -se encogió de hombros desalentando el médico de cabecera-. Es un caso inexplicable… Poco hay que hacer…

-¡Solo eso me faltaba! –resopló Kendall. Y tamborileó bruscamente sobre la mesa.

Logan fue extinguiéndose en subdelirio de anemia, agravado de tarde, pero que remitía siempre en las primeras horas.

Durante el día su enfermedad no avanzaba, pero cada mañana amanecía lívido, en síncope casi. Parecía que únicamente de noche se le fuera la vida en nuevas oleadas de sangre. Tenía siempre al despertar la sensación de estar desplomado en la cama con un millón de kilos encima. Desde el tercer día este hundimiento no lo abandonó más. Apenas podía mover la cabeza. No quiso que le tocaran la cama, ni aun que le arreglaran el almohadón. Sus terrores crepusculares avanzaban ahora en forma de monstruos que se arrastraban hasta la cama, y trepaban dificultosamente por la colcha.

Perdió luego el conocimiento. Los dos días finales deliró sin cesar a media voz. Las luces continuaban fúnebremente encendidas en el dormitorio y la sala. En el silencio agónico de la casa no se oía más que el delirio monótono que salía de la cama, y el sordo retumbo de los eternos pasos de Kendall.

Logan murió, por fin. La sirvienta, cuando entro después a deshacer la cama, sola ya, miro un rato extrañada el almohadón.

-¡Señor! –llamó a Kendall en voz baja-. En el almohadón hay manchas que parecen de sangre.

Kendall se acerco rápidamente y se doblo sobre aquel. Efectivamente, sobre la funda, en cambos lados del hueco que había dejado la cabeza de Logan, se veían manchitas oscuras.

Parecen picaduras –murmuró la sirvienta después de un rato inmóvil observación.

-Levántelos a la luz –le dijo Kendall.

La sirvienta lo levantó; pero en seguida se dejo caer, y se quedo mirando a aquel, lívida y temblando. Sin saber por que, Kendall sintió que los cabellos se le erizaban.

-¿Qué hay? – murmuró con voz ronca.

-Pesa mucho –articulo la sirvienta, sin dejar de tempblar.

Kendall lo levantó; pesaba extraordinariamente. Salieron con el, y sobre la mesadel comedor Kendall corto la funda y envoltura de un tajo. Las plumas superiores volaron, y la sirvienta dio un grito de horror con toda la boca abierta, llevándose las manos crispadas al rostro. Sobre el fondo, entre las plumas moviendo lentamente las patas velludas, había un animal monstruoso, una bola viviente y viscosa. Estaba tan hinchado que apenas se le pronunciaba la boca.

Noche a noche, desde que Logan había caído en cama, había aplicado sigilosamente su boca –su trompa, mejor dicho- a las sienes de aquel, chapándole la sangre. La picadura era casi imperceptible. La remoción diaria del almohadón sin duda había impedido al principio su desarrollo; pero desde que el joven no pudo moverse, la succion fue facil. En cinco días, cinco noches, había el monstruo vaciado a Logan.

Estos parásitos de las aves, diminutos en el medio habitual, llegan a adquirir en ciertas condiciones proporciones enormes.

La sangre humana parece serles particularmente favorable, y no es raro hallarlos en los almohadones de plumas….

~Kogan~

¡Da fuq!

Gano –en la votación anterior- ''The Way you Make me Feel'''

:)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
